Easters a bite in the ass
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: First Ichigo loses a bet to Renji and has to wear a slutty dress but, than his old stalker comes to town for a visit. Rape but, Ichi likes it a bit in the end. somewhat morbid. Onesided UlqxIchi I'm not really sure what the Genre is.


**Well hi people I hope that you like this! I tried pretty hard on it because it is hard for me to finish and end anything. **

**O, and if you are wondering why I updated a day early is because I have to DUN DUN DUN go to my mom's house!!!!(gasp) anyways I hope you enjoy please review and if you don't already read my fics you should go to my page and read Grimmjow's cub! **

**It is my most loved fic. I also, have Yaoi in the last two chapters of My life is a lie! **

**If you Read Grimmjow's Cub! There is a poll on my page that you can do to. **

**Well thank you please review and enjoy!^-^**

Yazziyou: Looks sad. 'I wish I had a cookie'

Me: "Okkkk?" Weirded out look on my face...

Hioro: looking at a porno. "He's weird."

Me: "I agree."

Tuzzee: A great big grin on his face. "Guess who just got layed!"

Yazziyou: "Neenna?"

Me: "Aqua?"(man, he needs it)

Hioro: "Gin?"

Tuzzee: Vain starts to throb on his forehead. "NO MEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Everyone: looks surprised.

****

Ichigo was just miserable! He had lost a bet with his friend Renji.

The bet was to do with there friends Rukia and Orhime, Renji said they were girlfriend and girlfriend and Ichigo said that there was noooo way in hell they were. A week later they walk in on the two making out!

The deal that they had made was that if Renji won he would have to take over for one of the bathroom cleaning people in the store that they worked at for a week and if Renji won(which he did) Ichigo would have to dress up like a slutty bunny at the store's sponsored easter festival.

Ichigo was humiliated, Rukia, Orhime, and Rengiko. Squealed in joy when they found out.

They took him to a dress store and forced him into at least 30 dresses. People that were in the store gave them funny looks, some looked as if they wanted to ask what the hell are you doing forcing a gay into a dress but decided that it was probably best if they simply avoided the group all together.

Finally they settled on a dress just loose enough that it would conceal what gender Ichigo was, well endless he got exited that is. It was light pink and even when he was just standing it only went mid thug. After that they took him to get a pair of low high heels, at that store they also found a par of white bunny ears. They went yet again to another store for light purple lace panties and found a powderpuff in the craft section.

When they had gotten back to Rukia's house. (thankfully her brother was gone) They went to here room and as Rukia messed with his outfit Orhime and Rengiko started to give Ichigo his dreaded make over.

First they got out some stick sheets that looked like one of those fly trap things.

"No! You better not be doing what I think your going to do!!"

They did.

"AHHHHHHH!!! O MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!"

The worked on him all through the night, and there efforts payed off. He actually looked like a women! Yaya, he had always been very feminine looking with his hour glass figher but, now there was no telling him apart. He looked like a actually female modal!

Rukia drooled.

"Your bu-beautiful!!!...."

**Today was the day of the festival. **

Ichigo was just wanting to murder himself. He was happy that his stalker was in prison though after his attempt to rape him.(yay virginity! ^-^)

He walked out into the crowd of people in his slutty entire feeling very exposed!

"Hi beautiful!"

Ichigo turned around to see a man with blue hair, blue eyes, and strange blue markings under each eye. Something about him reminded Ichigo of some type of big cat...

The man leaned on a building. "So, why don't you come back to my place so we can have some fun, hu?" He gave Ichigo his best sexy grin.

Ichigo was about to speak but, suddenly the blue haired make was tackled to the ground by, Kenpachi?!

Ichigo moved as fast as he could away through the crowd from the two.

Finally. Ichigo thought.

He decided that he wanted to be alone after the incident and headed for a park that was not to far away.

He sat on a bench and sighed out of ralf.

His relief was short lived though, because of the nagging feeling of being watched.

"I missed you." said a monotone voice.

A shiver of fear ran down the 17 1/2's body.

No he was in prison! He couldn't be here!!!

"Did you miss me as well?" The voice stated

Ichigo slowly positioned his feet so it would be easier to run.

The person that the voice came from narrowed there eyes knowing what the boy was doing.

"Do not dare try to run from me, from our relationship again."

Even though the other warned him not to run Ichigo throw himself up and ran! The high heel snapped and he went sprawling on the ground, spraining his ankle at the very least.

"DAM IT!!"

"I told you not to run but you did not listen now look what you did to yourself."

Suddenly Ichigo felt a excruciating pain in his left ankle.

The other shook his head. As he inspected the already purpling ankle.

"I hate it when you are so rash."

Ichigo was panicking.

"Your insane! There was never an 'us' and there never while be!"

The man started to twist Ichigo's leg entire it started to make a creaking noise.

Ichigo started to scream and big fat tears started to run down his cheeks. No one but the one that was twisting his leg heard the screams and cries though.

The man let go of the sobbing teen's leg

"It is ok do not cry." The voice said soothingly. "I hate it when you cry."

Ichigo tried to kick out at him but, his legs were nabbed before they hit there target.

"Do not do that." The voice said

Suddenly there was something forced over Ichigo's mouth and nose and Ichigo quickly lost consciousness.

**Somewhere else**

Ichigo woke up with a terrible head ack.

"Uhhh."

He attempted to sit up to find himself tied down.

No, not-not again...

"I see that you are awake."

Ichigo looked up to see the one that had almost 3 years ago tried to rape him!

"Ul-Ulquiorra?!"

"You know you look, how would you say it, very sexy." Ulquiorra purred out.

Ichigo remembered the day that all of this started.

**About 4yrs ago.**

_The smaller pale boy dropped his books after Ichigo accidentally bumped into him._

"_O, I'm so sorry!" _

_Ichigo lend down to help the other pick up his many books. There hands brushed as both of them tried to pickup the last book at the same time._

_When Ichigo blushed Ulquiorra started to stare at him._

"_Thank you." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. _

_After that he followed Ichigo like a puppy dog, trying to do everything and anything that he could for him. _

_**7 months before the almost rape**_

"_I-I was just at his house last night!" Ichigo sobbed. "AHHH HA HA!!! He-sniffle-He was my be-best friend!"_

_That was the day Ichigo found out that Chad had been murdered, the work MINE was carved into his chest! _

_A week after his friend Tatski had been murder after Ichigo had spent the night at her house the night before. Like Chad she had the word MINE carved into her chest!_

_After that Renji was almost murdered and still bare the scar that said MINE in the middle of his chest. _

_After when Ulquiorra cornered Ichigo in an ally, he had told Ichigo that it had been him that had killed and carved into there chests. He had told him the meaning of the carvings in there chests. He had said that it was to show that Ichigo was his and no one else was to have him. He had confess that day his feelings to Ichigo that day and he had told him about how he had followed him._

**Present time**

Ichigo shook. This wasn't happening to him!!!

Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a small smile and walked out of the room momentarily

when he came back in he had a bottle of lube with him.

"Ulquiorra you-you don't want to-to do this!"

"Why would I not? You love me and I love you so why should we not have sex? We should stop dancing around the subject and simple do it?"

"I DON'T LO-LOVE YOU!!!"

"STOP LYING! STOP LYING TO BOTH YOURSELF AND I!" Ulquiorra screeched out in anger. I "KNOW YOU LOVE ME! YOU DO, WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!"

Ulquiorra got himself between Ichigo's legs and started to pull down his purple panties in a seductive manner.

Ichigo whimpered. It was like last time except it was in a dingy old ally last time.

"How-how did you get out?"

"The Worden and judge were both friends with my family."

Ichigo hoped that someone, anyone, noticed that he was missing.

Ulquiorra tossed the underwear aside and was now starting to remove his own clothing. He had decided that he would replace Ichigo's dress later.

Ulquiorra smiled as he globed lube onto his fingers.

Ulquiorra forced ichigo's legs apart and harshly shoved a finger in him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed.

Ulquiorra then shoved another and another all the while the teen screamed and sobbed.

"Hush, it is all right."

After he said that Ulquiorra put a generous amount of lube on his throbbing erect cock. In only two thrusts he was in.

Ichigo was in so much pain at the moment that he thought that he was going to pass out.

Ulquiorra grunted in full bliss! He had never felt this before, it was so tight and warm!

Ulquiorra started to pant as he gave Ichigo time to adjust to his large girth. Finally they where together... It made Ulquiorra so-so happy!

"Ichigo you feel so good around me." Ulquiorra said huskily, as he slowly started to rock his hips.

Ichigo winced.

Ulquiorra suddenly started to slam into Ichigo, making him scream in agony!

It was really starting to piss Ulquiorra off though. Ichigo was not responding properly to his affection! Ulquiorra was doing this because he loved him. Fine then, if Ichigo refused to respond to him than he would have sex with him entire he did!

Ulquiorra thoughtlessly reached between himself and his unwilling lover and started to jerk him off almost painfully. Then started to change his angle.

Ichigo was in bliss and that is what he thought of as being shameful.

"Na sto-b!"

Ichigo panted out as his penis became erect. His word quickly became scrambled and indistinguishable as his prostate was being mercilessly bombarded. He helplessly started to buck his hips in need.

Ulquiorra could feel both of there climaxes coming. Almost there!

Ulquiorra pushed his thumb nail into his lovers slit and harshly twisted it, making his love cum all over both Ichigo and himself. 

Ulquiorra could feel the already tight walls become even tighter. O, it felt sooo good! He lowered his head to Ichigo's ear and came all over Ichigo's insides.

"I love you." Uquiorra whispered "and I will never let you go!"

**Thanks for reading sorry if the sex isn't great but, this is only the second time that I have ever written it so please forgive me and don't flame please.**

**I know that it is a bit morbid but yaya....**

**I think that I will also attempt to update Grimmjow's Cub!as well. Well I hope that you enjoyed it and please review, this is also my first one-shot so yay for me!!**


End file.
